twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manehatten Emergency Response Service
Who we are We are a team of Nurses and other ponies that work together to help the ponies of Manehatten. We have Nurses, Guards, Maids, Medic's and Admin ponies. All ponies are hoof chosen by Dr Snow Star and her team. We only respond to emergencies as the normal Nurses can deal with most cases. We have a infirmary located in Manehatten that serves as both the main base and main infirmary for ponies who are brought in by our nurses. We aim to bring a high level of care in and out the infirmary. Our staff are dressed to a high standard and give out the same level of care to all. We do like to be respected as we respect you all. What we do We are first and foremost Nurses. We aim to give out high levels of care to anypony that needs us. We are the first line for anypony in Manehatten that needs emergency medical care and cannot make it to a infirmary. We CAN do normal cases but emergencies are prefered. Dressed in fine uniforms our Nurses play a vital role in helping you. We do not charge anything for this service as we like to help you. And it would be quite cheeky to make you pay for a service. How to join We are always looking for ponies to join the ranks of the M.E.R.S team. We are one huge family and we all help each other out. Below are a list of roles that we offer and what we are looking for. With all roles, you will be required to wear a Uniform (Guards and Medic's wear Armour for their respective role and potion brewers wear lab coats) The Nurses form the main foundation of MERS. They are the ponies who will help you get better and look after you while you are in the infirmary. For this we require: # Kindness # A caring Nature # The desire to help other ponies # Motivation # Good teamworking skills # Wonderful communication skills # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect For reasons that relate to patient safety, we also require: # A qualification from a recognized Medical School OR training from Dr Snow Star as she is Registered Teacher of Medicine # A clean past of no crimes. To be a Potion brewer you will require: # Kindness # A caring Nature # Motivation # Potions Training from a Potions brewer or self taught. # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect # To pass an exam set by Meta Witch and Dr Snow Star We do require guards to keep the infirmary and the staff within it safe. For this we require: # Motivation # Good team working skills # Obey commands from the Captain # Wonderful communication skills # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect # To pass an exam set by Whitefire. The MERS Medical corps is a recent foundation. their sole role is to protect Nurses and doctors while out of the infirmary. For this we require: # Motivation # Good team working skills # Obey commands from the Captain # Wonderful communication skills # Training as a Guard either from Whitefire or another pony. # Basic medical training # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect # To pass an exam set by Blue Rose Star The maids play a vital role in maintaining the cleanliness of the Infirmary. They do not do the job of a Nurse unless they seek permission from Dr Snow. For this we require: # Motivation # Good team working skills # An eye for detail # Wonderful communication skills # Basic medical training (Optional) # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect # To pass an exam set by Crystal Perfect We are also looking for ponies for the Administration side of the infirmary. These deal with the behind the scenes stuff. For this we require: # Motivation # Wonderful communication skills # Good team working skills # Proof of any qualifications # Professional Attitude to duties # Respect # Passing an exam set by Millie Nightingale Training If you require training in Nursing we can arrange some time where Dr Snow and you sit down and she helps you. She maybe a Doctor but she was a Nurse before she researched that having a Ph.D ment she was a Doctor. Sessions will involve time in the infirmary with patients so she can observe you by the bed doing the observations. And structured lessons that will take place in the manor as she can have a room prepared. Also she is a Registered Medical School Medicine Teacher. For potion training, she has a head potion specialist Meta Witch. She has a wonderful knowledge of potions and would be willing to help any new ponies who are interested in potion brewing. You will need a prior interview with Dr Snow and she can arrange something. Guards are either trained by Whitefire or have received training from another pony. If they wish to join the MERS Medical Corps then guard training is required. To be a Guard, training is not required as you will be trained by whitefire, however if you have training it might be useful. The Oaths of loyalty These oaths are to be said in the presence of Dr Snow Star (Nurse's/Higher Nurses) Whitefire (Guard's) Rose (Medic's) * Nurses Oath I (Insert Name) do promise to practice safe Nursing/Potion brewing. I will also remain professional at all times and adhere to the guidelines set out by by my superiors. I will remain loyal and work with the team around me. I (Insert Name) Will also respect the patients and make sure they are put at the center of the healthcare. I will make sure that if i need help i will ask one of my fellow team for help. I also will take responsibility for my actions and if i make a mistake i will accept the punishments that come with the mistake. I will make sure all files remain confidential unless an important matter arises concerning the patient. * Guards Oath I (Insert name) do promise to protect the ponies within the infirmary. I will remain loyal to my fellow team and work with them. I will also respect my superiors and ponies that are not part of the team. I wil also make sure that if i need help i will ask for it. I (Insert name) will be held accountable for my actions and will accept any punishment that comes if i make a mistake. * Medics Oath I (Insert name) do promise to protect the Nurse's or Doctors that i am assigned to escort. I will also make sure i protect the pony that needs the medical help. I will also make sure to respect my superiors and other ponies that are not part of the team. If i need help, i will make sure to ask for it. I (Insert Name) will be held accountable for my actions and will accept any punishment that comes if i make a mistake * Higher ranked Nurses oath (Lead Nurse/Co head Nurse)(To be said in conjunction to the Nurses oath) I (Insert name) do promise to lead the Nurses that i am assigned. I will make sure they follow my lead and do as i do. I will make sure to help my team when needed and that i will make sure they are adequately punished if they make a mistake. I will make sure i do not lead my team astray and give them wrong advice or advice that would be deemed wrong. I (Insert name) will NOT see myself as higher than them as we are a family and treat each other equally. I will also make sure i am a positive role model to my team. Members of the team The Manehatten Emergency Response Service consists of many ponies that work together as one. Listed below will be the members of the Team. (This will be updated everytime a new member joins) Nurses: * Head and Founder: Dr Snow Elizabeth Star * Co Head Nurse:Nurse Crystal Dancer * Head Nurse's Assistant and Head of P.A: Nurse Millie Nightingale * Lead Nurse: N/A * Lead Nurse's Assistant: Nurse Shining Music * Nurses: NPC Nurses (Any Non NPC Nurses will be listed below) Potions * Head of potions: N/A * Potion brewers: NPC Potion Brewers (Any Non NPC Potion Brewers will be listed below) Guards: * Captain: Whitefire * 2nd in Command: * Guards: NPC Guards (Any Non NPC Guards will be listed below) Medical Corps: * Captain Blue Rose Star * 2nd in Command: * Medic's: NPC Medic's (Any Non NPC Medic's will be listed below) Infirmary Maids: * Head Maid: Crystal Perfect * Infirmary Maids: NPC Maids (Any Non NPC Maids will be listed below) Administration: * Head of P.R (Pony Resources): Nurse Millie Nightingale * Receptionist: Jewel Dancer * Receptionist: Snow Sparkle Uniforms There are uniforms in place as they make it easier for ponies to identify the rank of the pony treating them. This will also be the final Uniform as its undergone a few changes due to the players recent Artistic talent. Red tunic, White stripes, Dark red collar - Doctor Light green tunic, Dark green stripes, Light green collar - Co head Nurse Navy blue tunic, White stripes, Navy Blue collar - Nurse/Head of P.R (Millie Only) Blue tunic, White stripes, Blue collar - Staff Nurse White Tunic, Yellow stripes, White collar - Student Nurse Rules # Keep scenes G rated # Keep scenes creative. # Don't be afraid to ask for help. # If you're interested in joining, please read this page first. # Be kind to other people. # Follow the Wiki guidelines Category:Organizations